DirtBikes
by xXMissOhaiTherrreXx
Summary: Gaara,Neji,and Naruto are all well known famous Dirtbike racers and bestfriends. Temari who is out finding BF's with her 2 bff's Ino and Sakura. Sakura dating Naruto and Ino single. All being friends the live in an insanely big house. Lemons...probably.
1. Mistakes

Authors Notes: HeyHey! Tema-chan here! This Fanfic is dedicated to Saku-chan, Ino-chan, and Yoru-san! ;D Tee Hee also! Shima-san ^o^ Yaaaay for shout outs/dedications! ON WITH THE STORY! -3- OH BY THE WAYYYYYYY GAARA IS OLDER THAN TEMARI IN THIS FANFIC O3O!

Stalker P.O.V

*BEEP BEEP* "Hurry up slow pokes!" Naruto yelled out of the shiny black Hummers opened window as fangirls surronded the car cheering on the DirtBike racers. "Ladies, ladies autographs later!" Naruto winked before Gaara fully closed the window. "Hey!" Naruto pouted sinking down into his seat. "I like the fangirls you know!"

"Whatever" Neji ran his fingers through his silky, sleek flawless hair. "How do you guys stay so calm?" Naruto asked couriously. "They just annoy us and aren't you going out with Sakura?" Neji answerd back. "Anoyying? And yeah I'm going out with her. What of it?" Naruto was confused why Neji asked.

"Well I'm sure she wouldn't, persay, 'appreciate' you whooping and hollering around at other girls" Neji took off his Gucci sunglasses as he glanced at the steringwheel, seeing Gaara:s grip tighten causing his knuckles to go white.

"Chill Gaara" Neji trailed off mesmorized by his refelection in his sunglesses. "They're killing my patience..." Gaara taped the stering wheel as he waited. Suddenly a brisk breeze flew into the truck as three girls tummbled into the vehicle, quickly shuting the door.

Gaara stepped on the pedal not caring if the fangirls were in the way. (A/N: O:! GAARA HAS ROID RAGE! XD) "What took so long?" Neji calmly asked running his hands through his tousels as Naruto and Sakura were kissing very passionately in the back of the car. "Uh well..." Ino was thinking of an excuse but Gaara cut in. "And tell the truth" Gaara clenched his jaw in aggravastion.

Temari sighed and puased for a minute before speaking. "Some jerk kept harassing us so I punched him in the nose...we got sent to the Lady Tsunade's office..." Gaara ot pissed even more. 'No one messes with **my** sister...' "Who?" Gaara's voice became dangerously low...and very sexy. (A/N: Yes I had to put that o-o) "We alread-" Temari was interupted by Gaara. "Who!" "Inuzuka Kiba..." "Hmph." Gaara was silent the whole ride home.

Once they pulled into the circular paved driveway outside of their quite large house, Gaara parked the Hummer and everyone got out as Gaara spoke so only Temari could hear. ?My room now." he walked off into the house as Temari thought, 'Shit what will it be? Grounded for life or death?'

Temari's P.O.V

"Be back guys" I said going out of the living room. I proceeded going up to the 3rd floor and turning down various hallways. Shortly I saw the blood red double doors and haulted as I lightly knocked on the doors as if it was going to sting if i made the slightest bit of contact.

"Come in" Gaara's voice said as I slowly entered, closeing the doors behind me. 'Ah Gaara's...room, my favorite place in the world' I thought as I looked around the simple room seeing his black bed with black and red bedding to go ontop of it. My feet touched the cool dark wood floor. In the corner the black wooden desk our cousin, Sasori made. On the well crafted desk was a blood red lamp and a matching crisom MAC laptop matching it.

"Onii-chan...I was wondering if you would like to go to this red carpet event for racing athletes. Would you go..." He paused. "With me?" he looked up, looking right into my soul. I could tell a blush was sneaking up on me it was rising from my neck, making it's way to my cheeks, however I prevailed. "Sure Nii-san I would love to? I smiled at him.

Gaara's P.O.V

I rose from my bed, slowly walking towards my lil' sister. I stood over her. I was taller than her by far but I embraced her into my chest as she hesitated but wrapped her slender arms around me. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity, enjoying eachothers company then I broke it slightly looking down at her and her looking up at me with lust in her eyes. I stared at her pink lucious lips. 'I wonder what they taste like?' I thought out of curiousity. I leaned down, she saw me do so and she stood on her toes.

We collided, our lips molding perfectly like it was ment to be. Her lips were soft, I licked them just ever so slightly, commanding her to open up, she did so and we explored the unknown regions of eachothers mouths. She was sweet, she teasted very sweet. Her tongue began playing with mine, soon enough they were fighting over domanace and I pinned her tongue down as I squeezed her plump ass.

We then pulled away for air and opened our eyes to look at eachother we both smiled. "Now what?" she whisperd to me. "I don't know" I said softly. "Are we...together?" she asked looking lovingly and yet desprately into my teal eyes. "What will people think Tema? Siblings aren;t supposed to be...intament with eachother...but for now we can just keep this our little secret?" I suggested, her face pouted. "You don't want to be with me reall huh?" She shoved me roughly off of her. "Well then don;t lead me on!" Temari said harshly then ran out of my room. I stood there dumbfounded and confused.

_Hooooow did you like that Chapter? :] I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be updating soon! _

_~Çîåø¡ †émå®î!~_


	2. Jealousy and Konoha Mall

Authors Notes! :D Hey everyone! I am updating Dirt-bikes...chapter 2~ as you probably know. xD ANYWHO! I would like to dedicate this story to Hana-chan! Ruri-chan! Yoru-sama! Akatsushima-sama! And especially Tiger-san and Lily-san! ;D Wasn't expecting that now were you Tiger-san and Lily-san X) Tee Hee! Well! ON WITH THE STORY~ -3-!

Temari's P.O.V

"That baka!" I continued dashing to the opposite side of the house, I wanted to get far away from my bakane brother. I got close to purple double doors and crashed in, flopping down on Ino's bed. Her room was the farthest away from Gaara's, 'Ha, but the closest to Neji's wonder why' I thought to myself sarcastically. 'Why does my room have to be closest to Gaara's? Oh yeah that's right he's overprotective about me! I'm surprised we don't have to share a room!' Interrupting my thoughts, I heard the door open. Light foot steps walked over to the purple covered bed and sat down beside me rubbing my back. However i kept my head faced down in the soft covers.

"What's wrong gotta tight thong?" I knew that voice anywhere it was Ino's and I lifted my head and laughed at her weird saying. "Agar just gave me some long speech about self control again" I fake groaned making my statement more believable. I then exclaimed "I'm sick of it!" "Ohhhh thats why you were gone for so long" I nodded replying to Ino. "Yeah" "Well He'll lighten up since the red carpet event is coming up, he'll cheer up soon enough!" Ino smiled enthusiastically. I smiled too, "Yeah I hope so"

A knock came at the door as Ino reluctantly said "Come in" as Neji gracefully came over to Ino then looked at me softly, pleading for me to go, which I did. "Well I'm going to make sure Sakura and Naruto don't make babies on the couch! See ya'!" I walked out as the said bye. I started walking down stairs to the living room to see Gaara sadly, Naruto, and Sakura sitting on the couch talking. I say down beside the cuddling couple as they continued talking about the red carpet event as I got a call and answered it without looking.

[A/N: The Underline font  is Sasuke  and the regular font is Temari. Just to clarify that X) Hope your enjoying it so far!]

"Hello?" "Hey Mari' are you going to that dirt-bike red carpet event?" "Yeah, why?" I replied back to the familiar voice, Sasuke's voice as I walked sorta out of the living room for privacy. "Well would you like to go with me?" I paused collecting my thoughts first. "Sure Sasuke-kun I would love to!" I answered with fake excitement, he bought it and began talking again. "Great, hey! Wanna come to my house today, like hang out?"  "Sure when? Like time wise" "Ummm now if you want, Ha" "Sure I'll be right over" "I can pick you up you know Mari"  "Oh you sure?" "Yeah" "Mkay' well see you then" "Alright, see ya in a little!" 

Sasuke seemed happier than usual but that was good. (A/N: XD Saku-chan switch Sasuke's Emo pills with happy pills ;D) We both hung up as I walked back into the living room. "Who was that?" Ino asked snuggling up with Neji. I stared at the new couple. "Ummmm when did you guys get down here? And are you guys like...and item now? Oh! And thats was Sasuke. I'M going to his house to hang out with him today" I asked a series of questions to Ino. "Jeeze Sherlock Subaka. We are going out and we like just got down here. Sasuke...Uchiha? That Sasuke? Why?" Ino replied slightly scrunching up her face at _that _ Sasuke.

I spoke again. "Oh congrats...and yes Sasuke Uchiha invited me over and-" the door bell rang. "And thats him now. I'm going bye" I said starting to walk out until Gaara spoke. "Who said you could go?" "I can go if i **want**" I answered coldly then went out the door.

Gaara's P.O.V

"Grrrrrr she knows I don't like that Uchiha boy" I said in a low growl. Everyone sunk into their seats hearing my demonic voice. Sakura got the courage to speak up. "Heh...she'll be back soon Gaara!" Sakura tried to reassure me. I slowly turned my head to look at the pink haired female. "You can't..." my voice got very low and husky then i continued. "-Garuntee that." I finished off as everyone knew it was their cue to shut the fuck up.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I opened up my blue Mustang for Temari and she step in saying. "Thank you" and smiling at me. "No problem" I said running my hand through my blue-ish black hair, walking over to the drivers side and stepping in and starting the engine as it roared coming to life then we were zooming out of Temari's driveway in no time. "So why'd you invite me over?" Temari asked out of the blue.

"We haven't hung out in like forever Mari" I grinned as she replied "Yeah i guess we haven't" Quickly we got to my house and I noticed Itachi, my older brother was home. A low growl emitted from me. "Are you okay Sasuke-san?" Temari tilted her head to the side. "Yeah" I said getting out of the car and opening Temari's door for her. "Thanks" "No prob-" I was cut off by _that_ voice. "Tema long time no see!" Itachi embraced Temari into a tight bear hug. "Tachi" Temari smiled wide hugging back.

I looked at them irritated. "Itachi. **My** company" I said crossing my arms annoyed. "Yes, yes little brother" Itachi released Temari kissing her hand then disappearing into the Uchiha mansion. I took a deep breath and exhaled trying not to loose control of myself and let anger get the best of me. 'No...not in-front of Temari' I didn't want her...of _all_ people to see me in a jealous rage.

Ino's P.O.V

I sighed being bored. "What's wrong Love?" Neji asked holding me into his chest. "I'm bored...can we go shopping?" I asked already knowing it would be an automatic yes. "Of course baby girl, lets go" "Hey Hey! I wanna come!" Naruto bursted aloud jumping on the couch as Sakura giggled at him. "Damn Naruto don't ruin the couch" Gaara hissed and glared at the blonde male as he stopped jumping on the couch. Naruto got on his knees and pleaded to Neji.

"Oh all mighty Neji let me go shopping with you guys!" "How about we go to the mall together?" Sakura smiled. "Sure but we're going to pick up Tema from that _Uchiha's _house" Gaara said Uchiha with venom in his voice. The red head swirled the key ring around his finger as they all gulped. "Huh...sure Gaara" I smiled worried about what will happen.

Shortly after we all got back into the Hummer as Gaara didn't waste time backing out of the driveway. "W-Wait Gaara! I haven't closed the door yet!" Naruto whined trying to close the door to the moving vehicle as Gaara sped up. "Shit Gaara we're not racing Dirt-Bikes" Neji cooly blew off as he looked out of the passengers sides window. "AH!" Naruto yelled almost falling out of the black sleek Hummer. Sadly he didn't fall out because Sakura caught a hold of his orange polo shirt before he fell.

"Move Naruto!" Sakura reached acrossed and closed the door. I got out my purple I-pod Nano 5th gen. and handed Neji an ear bud as he took it, gently putting it into his ear as i followed suit.

Gaara's P.O.V

I kept speeding up trying to get to the Uchiha's property faster as Neji and Ino listened to their emo music. 'Now only Temari and I are the only single people in the house...' I trailed off thinking about earlier as my member rose as I thought of what else could have happened if i didn't screw up today...

Temari's P.O.V

"S-Sasuke stop it~" i was flushing and giggling uncontrollably as Sasuke was on top of me tickling me everywhere. "Hahahahahahaha!" Sasuke fell over laughing as I sat up clueless. "Hey! What's so funny!" I asked him. "Hahahaha! Y-Your hair Tema!" he laughed pointing at my head. I gently patted where my spikes would have been. Instead I felt one in the front and one in the back. "Grrr shut up Uchiha!" I said quickly taking out the remaining spikes, letting my sandy blonde hair fall down to my shoulders as I flicked the 2 hairbands at Sasuke.

"Hahaha" Sasuke finished laughing then sat up to face me as he blushed staring at me. My cheeks burned at the attention on me. "Sasuke?" I said looking at him. "Your hair..." he said leaning in towards me then continued "...Looks _beautiful _Temari"He gently placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it softly, looking into my eyes with his oxen eyes. *SCREEEEEEECH* We both snapped out of our trance. "What was that?" I asked his as he stood up, helping me up as well. "I'm not sure" he looked outside of his bedroom window as did I. "It's Gaara. I've got to go" I said kissing his cheek delicately and retrieved my hair bands then ran out shouting "See ya!"

I ran down various hallways in the Uchiha household while trying to fix my hair in a hurry. Being the cluts I am, I bumped into Itachi, falling down, quickly getting back up feeling embarrassed. "G-Gomenasi Itachi-sama!" I bowed showing my respect as he roughly took my wrist pinning them both above my head with one hand then using the other to lightly graze up my thigh smirking pressing his forehead against mine, whispering, looking into my eyes. "Just don't do it again...Okay?" he brushed his lip softly against mine and then bit my bottom lip. "Or I'll have to _punish_ you" He let me go, slapping my ass firmly. I then nodded, scrambling of to the entrance of the Uchiha Mansion then rushed into Gaara's car cursing under my breath.

"Hey" Ino and Sakura said in Unison. "Why are you here?" I asked as Gaara drove out of the Uchiha property. "We're going shopping!" Naruto smiled brightly. "Really?" "Believe it!" he replied back with a cheery thumbs up. "Eh..Okay" I said avoiding Gaara's deathly glances. "Why are your wrist red?" Gaara asked curiously as I froze not breathing. 'Shit...What do I say...?' I panicked thinking of a good excuse. "Uh I don't know" I lamely stated as he turned around looking me in the eyes because he was at a stop light. "Why are your wrist red?" he said more sternly. "I...had on those bracelets...that cut off my circulation" I calmly said as he raised his voice turning around because the light was now green. "Why are your wrist red!" He shouted at me as I gulped, "I bumped into Itachi and he grabbed my wrist alittle to tight" I explained most of the truth as Gaara got silent.

Ino's P.O.V

I tuned out Gaara and Temari's odd conversation by texting Neji.

[A/N:This is in...somewhat text form XD]

Neji: Nonsense. TenTen is mearly some overly obsessed fangirl.

Me: You sure? She keeps sending you her bra's... :/

Neji: Yes Baby girl. I make Naruto throw those filthy things out anyway.

Me: Lol. Well what was my surprise you were going to get me?

Neji: Ah yes that will have to wait till' after the red carpet event Love~ 3

Me: Awwwwww but I want it now~

Neji: Patients my dear. :)

Me: Fine.

[A/N: End of Text formness thingy :P]

I death glared Neji wanting my surprise, knowing whatever it is it will be expensive. He looked back at me begging for my forgiveness which I did forgive him. I mean how can you say no to Neji? "Stop all that moaning and groaning Sakura and Naruto!" I nearly exclaimed out of rage. Naruto lifts his head from the back seat and looked up looking immensely clueless. "Did someone say our names?" he asked looking around as I turned around to face him. "Yeah I did now stop making babies damn it!" I yelled as he ignored me, shrugging. "I guess it was no one" he smiles at me as I groaned in frustration. He went back to doing Kami knows what to Sakura.

I ignored them looking at Temari. She looked like she was zoning out because she wasn't answering her vibrating phone. I tapped her as she looked at me 3 seconds later. "Hm?" I pointed to her phone, she acknowledged it was ringing and answered it mouthing 'Thank you'. "Hello?" she sounded tired or bored. "She has a phone you know" she sounded annoyed now. "Yeah" she handed the phone to me. "It's Shikamaru" she said as Neji quickly turned around looking at us. He glared at Temari then turned back around. "Hello?" I said hearing that Lazy asses voice.

"Hey as troublesome as this is...I was wondering if you would like to go to that red carpet event thing with me" He lazily said yawning at the end. "Uh...Neji already asked me to go, sorry" I said trying to sound nice. "Oh..."  He growled slightly. "Well bye." He hung up as I gave Tema her phone back. "Why did he call?" temari asked me as she glared at the blood haired male driving. "Oh he wanted to borrow some sugar" I said as Temari gave me a what-the-fuck look as did Neji. "So neji asked you for sugar too?" Temari smirked as I explained the rest. "Oh and he asked if I could got to the red carpet event with him" I mumbled so Neji wouldn't hear, but sadly I failed. Neji grunted in disapproval as Gaara arrived at the mell.

"We're Here, we're here! YAAAAAY!" Naruto yelled tumbling from the backseat and got out of the Hummer as Temari got out looking pissed. Gaara slammed the door shut coming out as Sakura rolled her eyes following Naruto. I came out behind Temari as Neji came out last. "Toooooo! The mall is where we go!" Naruto skipped singing joyfully to the entrance as Neji linked hands with mine. I glanced over at Temari who was vigorously texting beside Gaara. "Who ya' texting~?" Naruto annoyingly asked as Temari shot a death glare at the Hyper blonde. "None of your business" The irritated, texting blonde replied while texting still. "Jeeze! Fine then!" Naruto pouted and ran over to Sakura. We all walked into the Kenosha Mall. I seriously think both Neji and I had the same idea of where to go 1st. Yet sadly it got crushed by the Hyper Uzumaki.

"Lets got to Victoria Secret! Sakura-chan you can model some panties for me!" Naruto smiled widely, however soon enough Sakura punched Naruto in the stomach sending him back and colliding with the directory. Neji blinked a couple of times taking in the scene that just occurred. He then calmly walked to the directory and kicked Naruto away, out of his path. "Hmmm..." Neji carefully scanned the map of the Konoha Mall. "Hmm...Naruto?" he didn't bother to look at the boy on the ground in pain. (A/N: Pein: PAAAAAAAAAAINNNNNNN! Me: xD I just had to do it RuRu! XD!) "Doesn't Kasashi own a hair care place...?" Naruto shot up pointing dramatically at the Hyuga. "Why do you want to talk to that perv! Huh! Huh! HEY INO NEJI'S A PERVERT!" Wailed the blonde male as her franticly threw his arms around in the air. I walked over to him and hit him from behind his head. "Bakane! Kasashi is a stylist! He didn't say _Kakashi_ " I explained to Naruto as he rubbed his head. "Ohhhh! KAKASHI IS DRESSED LIKE A HAIR PERSON!" I sighed deeply shaking my head.

Temari began to walk off from all of the fuss. "Where might you be going, Temari?" Gaara questioned the already irritated blonde. "Hot Topic then looking for a book store" she said not even stopping. "Hn" the crisom headed boy crossed his arms in defeat. "Kasashi's hair care is right beside some coffee place" Neji stated and started to walk off into, I guess the direction of Kasashi's hair care place. I followed beside Neji as he protectively wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Awwww! Neji! Have you guys done it yet!" the loud mouth Naruto Uzumaki asked randomly. "Baka!" sakura punched Naruto in the arm fairly hard. "It's not polite to ask someone that! she yelled at the flinching Naruto. "Gomenasi! Gomenasi!" Naruto pleaded out for our forgiveness. "Heh...it's okay" I told him as Neji looked pissed at him. "So Gaara...Find a date to the red carpet event?" Sakura broke the pregnant silence. "I took the easy was out and asked Temari so she's going to the red carpet event with me" Gaara explained in a hush tone. "Nani?" Sakura looked confused. "Temari told me that she was going with Sasuke Uchiha" Gaara's left 'eyebrow' started to twitch. (A/N: XD Ummm yeah Gaara has no eyebrows...soooo i didn't really know what to put XD) "Let's stop by that coffee shop" The, I believe, devastated red head, wanted to drown his sorrows away in coffee like he usually did when something happens between him and Temari. (A/N: PSSSHHH HELL YEAH COFFEE! Thats how Gaara stays awake all the time ;3 RuRu, Hana-chan remember xD He's Starbucks #1 member!)

Gaara's P.O.V

'How was I supposed to feel right now? Right now I felt betrayed and hollow. I feel stupid for liking my baby sister who I held so near and dear to. I knew I should have just dated her when she asked if we were together. Bakane! I've imagined being with her for so long and now my chances with her have shot out of the window and that _Uchiha_ grabbed it. That little whore! Taking my sloppy seconds. What am I saying...Temari isn't sloppy! Ugh!' I had a deep conversation in my head as we walked to the coffee shop. Coffee, my savior. Every little sip would take the pain away slowly. "Sakura-chaaaaaan! I don't like coffee!" Naruto, 1 of my best friends complained to his girlfriend. "then get hot chocolate." Sakura more demanded than suggested. "Fine!" Naruto ran into the coffee shop. "TEMARI!" I heard Uzumaki yell and I rushed into the coffee shop to see-

_I know, I know I'm a meany for not posting the rest xD But it's a cliffy ;3! Don't get a tight thong as Ino says, I'll update soon ;D! DID YA ENJOY? O:! I hope so because that's why I write it, well type it...post it? Neh Still! It's for chuuuuu! o3o Special thanks to Lily and Tiger X) Gave me the motivation for typing/posting this up with morning! Also! Thank chu RuRu-chan! For being up and awake (even though i woke you up -w-) and since your still on your vaycay at the beach XD Your still up and talking to me. X) ALSO THANKS HANA-CHAN FOR POSTING SOME NEW FANFICS AND GETTING MY HYPED THIS MORNING ;D!_


	3. It's about to be a WHAT? BOY FIGHT!

x.x Sorry for the terrible not updating last Friday...Forgive me! DX My excuses are, School, Panda Pro...Facebook, YouTube and xD Just plain ole procrastination xD ANYWHO ON WITH THE STORY!

Gaara's P.O.V

"Sakura-chaaaaaan! I don't like coffee!" Naruto, 1 of my best friends complained to his girlfriend. "then get hot chocolate." Sakura more demanded than suggested. "Fine!" Naruto ran into the coffee shop. "TEMARI!" I heard Uzumaki yell and I rushed into the coffee shop to see, _Itachi Uchiha _standing behind Temari, who was looking at books on a bookshelf (A/N: YAY! Gaara knows where books go! :D) Itachi's rather muscular arms were wrapped around Temari's petite waist. What really boiled my skin was seeing the Uchiha lean in to her ear and whisper softly. I read his lips and from what I saw he said, 'How ironic we meet again. Either that or you just ran into my arms because you were excited to see me. I however do recall saying that if you bump into me again i was going to have to punish you' I stalked over there seeing him place his pink lips on MY sisters earlobe and began to nibble and lick. "Ah. I see Gaara has decided to join us" the way Itachi said it so casually made me get even more angry. Luckily, he stepped away from Temari. "G-Gaara" My younger sister looked away ashamed. "Temari..." I didn't want to be mad at her but I really just don't know how to feel towards her. "Well, Temari you have my number, well I have yours so I'll text you later" Itachi winked and then walked away. "Temari" I embraced Temari. I didn't care if anyone saw, it's just a hug. "G-Gaara...I didn't mean to...I just...I'm sorry" Temari hid her face in my black and red hoodie. I rubbed her back for reassurance. "Sssshhh It's okay" I delicately pressed my lips on the top of her head.

Neji's P.O.V

It was kind of heart warming seeing two siblings together having that special connection. "What type of coffee would you like baby?" My wonderful girlfriend spoke. "Black. No sugar or cream" I smiled warmly at Ino. She was the only one who could truly ever make me happy. "Kay!" Ino walked off to the counter to place our order. "Umm a hot chocolate with whip cream and marshmallows. 3 decaf lattes, all of them tall. Lastly 2 black coffee's no sugar or cream also tall's" even ordering coffee she looked amazing. "Sure sweet cakes" that cashier...Zetsu, thats what his name tag said, winked at MY girlfriend. At first I shrugged it off. I mean Ino is an attractive girl. But I got jealous when she giggled at his comment. The people in the back got the order ready as Zetsu leaned over the counter and began talking to Ino. "So those your friends?" he was referring to the quarreling couple, Naruto and Sakura and the incest drama over by the books and I. "Yeah We're shopping" Ino didn't even say that I Was her boyfriend! "Haha I mean like what else would we be doing at a mall" Ino quickly added in making Zetsu chuckle to himself. "Well, how about after your done shopping we could head back to my place" Zetsu had a 'charming' smile as he probably thought but I however thought that smile was misleading. 'I'm sure Ino will politely decline him' I hoped in my head. "Sure I would love to" yet I was proven wrong. I stalked over to MY  girlfriend in my determination. "Hey _baby_" I emphasized 'baby' to make my point clear. That Ino **is **mine. "Hey Neji" she smiled sweetly at me. "Soooo whens the coffee gonna be ready?" I icily glared at Zetsu the cashier. He glared back with as much intensity. "soon" he stated. "Oh Neji! I'm going over Zetsu's house today" my bleach blonde girlfriend informed me about her plans. "Are you sure thats a good idea Ino? I mean you guys barely know eachother" I looked down at her with very much concern in my eyes. Her eyes widened in shock. "You're so right Neji! How could I be so dense!" she looked over at Zetsu apologetically. "Sorry we barely know eachother" instantly the man glared at me then his eyes softened when he looked over at Ino. "How about we get to know eachother and just text?" he suggested with hope in his eyes. "Oh! Sure!" Swiftly Ino pulled out her phone to exchange numbers with a guy she barely knows! "Grrrr.." I low growl emitted from my throat.

Sakura's P.O.V

"Naruto-kun what did I say! Books are not considered pets!" I sighed and looked at my incredibly stupid boyfriend. "Well-WHOA NEJI CAN THROW A PUNCH! GO NEJI!" I quickly snapped my head around to the direction Naruto was looking. To my sight I saw the cashier rubbing his jaw as Ino was furious at Neji and was shouting at the enraged Hyuga. I groaned and pushed Naruto over to Neji and the now fighting cashier. "Go separate them. I'll go get Gaara to come help you" I speed walked over to the now chatting siblings. They were acting as if everything in this coffee shop was fine!

_Sorry for the story being so short! I'll post another one up during the week or something! Thanks for reading a reviewing and subscribing and all that jazz! ;D BYE BYE!_


	4. Paparazzi

_Wow it seriously has been FOREVER! Like what…. Years? Hahah! I plan to update more often officially. I have settled into a new state and I am going to a new school. I have a lot more time to write and update my stories._

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Gaara, would you please go separate the fight over there?" I kindly asked the red head and pointed my thumb over towards the quarrelling men.

"Yeah…sure," the blood red male calmly walked over there and grabbed both of Neji's arms as Naruto grabbed the cashier's arms. They both held them back.

"Let go of me Gaara! This scum-bag was hitting on Ino!"

The blonde started to tell at Neji even though the Hyuga was not talking to him. "Dude, don't do this in public! You know the paparazzi could come out of nowhere! Plus you getting in a fight and the public knowing could ruin your chances for being nominated at the Red Carpet Event!"

The hot-tempered Hyuga scoffed at what Uzumaki said before shouting, "I could care less right now Uzumaki! Do you even see any paparazzi anywhere near here? NO!"

Ino began pleading for them to stop before snapping flashes stopped her.

"HYUGA NEJI?! UZUMAKI NARUTO?! SUBAKA GAARA?!" A crowd of middle-aged men with bulky cameras barged into the once quaint and quiet coffee shop like a stampede of bulls.

I sighed before looking over at Temari saying, "Only Naruto would jinx us." She nodded in full agreement.

"Oh hell," the cashier mumbled under his breath seeing the huge crowd.

"Naruto, Naruto! Are you out with your girlfriend?!"

"Neji! Were you just about to fight?!"

"Gaara-sama! Have you found love yet?!" Various people shouted a series of questions at the boys. Naruto gave them his usual dazzling smile trying to look natural. Gaara, the blood red head turned his head away from all the flashing lights and the Hyuga made a miraculous change to his cool, calm, and collected self.

"Let's go guys," Ino kept her head down and pulled Neji's arm as Gaara Naruto, Temari and I followed them with a swarm of cameras surrounding us.

"Temari! Where is Kankuro?! What is going on with your father?!"

"Hey pinky! Are you one of Naruto's whor-"They didn't even get to finish that question because my fist was hitting their mouth too hard.

"Blondie! Are you dating Neji?!"

"That's none of your business thank you very much," Ino furiously stated while walking out of the Konoha Mall.

"Man paparazzi can be a real drag sometimes…" I trailed off as I climbed into the Range Rover.

Naruto giggled before he said, "Okay Shikamaru."

I of course sent a glare that could set my boyfriend on fire.

Ino let out her usual bubbly and girly laugh, "don't press your luck Narutard! Sakura is on a punching spree today~," luckily Naruto got some advice from Ino before saying anything else to send me over the edge. Uzumaki gulped and began bowing in desperation.

"Well where do you guys want to go?" Gaara asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. Neji concentrated in the passenger seat trying to think of where to go.

Temari's loud groan in agony penetrated the silence. "I'm hungry! Let's go to a restaurant!"

A certain blue-eyed boy beside me crossed both of his masculine arms and pursed his lips while looking out the car, mumbling under his breath, "You're always hungry! Fatty…"

"I'M NOT FAT! FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAVE A PRETTY HIGH METABLOMISM," Temari retorted confidently.

Ino threw her head back, laughing in hysterics. She barely got out, "That's… w-what Choji says!" With very much precision Temari took off her little phone keychain of a delicate fan and beamed it right in the middle of Ino-pig's forehead. "OW!" Yamanaka wailed while her hand came up to aid her forehead.

I was the first to cackle aloud, Naruto was turning red because he was laughing so hard and Neji tried to remain under control but let out a laugh or two.

"Not! Funny!" Ino punched Neji's back.

Gaara got out of the car saying, "we're here," in an un-amused tone.

Naruto exclaimed, "food," as his body lunged over Temari and Ino's row of seats to exit out of the Range Rover. Ino started to scold the hyper boy as they both fought their way out of the car, "you could let Tema and I get out first Narutotard!" Ino's teeth where gritted when she was pushing my obnoxious boyfriend out of her way.

"I'm fucking starving hurry up!" Gaara shouted while he pulled his sisters wrist gently, trying to get her in the restaurant. Neji and I shook out heads seeing the sight before us.

Once the fighting blondes got out the car Ino asked, "How did you two get out so quickly?"

I couldn't help but sigh before replying, "Well while you and Naruto were having a WWE smack down Temari and I actually were smart enough to go out the other door." I emphasized the word 'other'.

"There was another door huh?" Ino then shrugged saying, "Oh well."

The impatient fiery red head started shouting at us, "Why are we talking outside of the restaurant!? Why the hell aren't we eating yet!?"  
Neji agreed with him, "Yeah how come we're not inside yet?"

"Gosh!" Naruto yelled out in frustration, "Let's go eat then!"

My boyfriend speed walked to the entrance of the restaurant. He was determined to get inside now. Gaara mumbled under his breath, "Thank you…"

I soon noticed Temari was not by my side anymore, in fact she was holding hand with her brother. Instantly I noticed Gaara calmed down just at the tough of Temari's skin connection with his. I found it heartwarming and adorable!

* * *

_I hope that you all enjoyed that. I will finish typing the next chapter right now! C: Comment, subscribe, favorite, inbox me and all that other jazz!_

_ҳҲҳｍｉｓｓღｏｈａｉღｔｈｅｒｒｒｅҳҲҳ_


	5. Sibling love in a restaurant

Wow! Lol I'm getting better at updating :D This Chapter is going to be fairly short (sorry) but please enjoy is nonetheless!

* * *

** Gaara's P.O.V**

Finally, we got inside the restaurant and sat down in a U shaped booth. I was sitting near the edge and Temari was sitting beside me. Next to her was Sakura who was not fighting…or having a heated debate with her boyfriend, Naruto. Ino and Neji were across from Temari and I.

"Huuu~," Temari let out a rather…date I say…cute yawn. I nonchalantly put my arm on top of the leather booth behind Temari's head while I asked, "tired?"

She yawned and leaned over to rest her head in the crook of my neck. At this very moment, I felt as if everything was…_right._

"Aww~ Look at you two! Sibling love~," Ino squealed and pulled out her cellphone to take some pictures. This made both Temari and I blush in embarrassment.

I thought in my head, 'If only they knew…'

Temari threw her fork at Ino trying to prevent her from taking any pictures. Effortlessly…or more or less the power of fangirl-ism, she dodged the fork and continued clicking away. I glanced over at Neji who looked at us skeptically. Neji knows how siblings act, well relatives, So Neji would know that Temari and I are closer than any 'regular' siblings are.

"Alright, alright, enough with the photos," regretfully I pulled my arm away from the leather booth and back to myself. In addition, Temari stopped leaning on me and sat up, pouting just a bit. She took out her phone and started to text someone. Peering over quickly I saw she was sending a message to me.

"Mmm! Perfect timing," Naruto was ecstatic about getting his food. My phone vibrated, I didn't check the message, just yet.

Sakura glared at Naruto as she mumbled, "Shouldn't you stop eating so much Narutard?"

Naruto lifted his head up from his plat. The blondie had food smeared on his cheeks and lips. I shook my head at the sight and stated to eat my meal.

Naruto smirked as he had a comeback to the pinkette, "Shouldn't you have bigger bo-""AH!" Naruto screamed as he crashed into Ino because of Sakura's powerful kick. Since Naruto hit Ino pretty hard Ino ended up pushing Neji out of the booth and onto the floor. Temari's laugh erupted from beside me. This gave me a chance to check my phone and reply to her without anyone, _especially_ a certain spikey haired male, asking any questions.

From: Temari

"Why did you move? :c"

I sighed and went to reply to her.

Reply;

"Neji was staring at us. I am sure he is getting suspicious. You know I would have loved to hold you now. In fact, I would love to do more. I promise I will make it up to you when we get home. Please forgive me. ]:"

I had to quickly type that out and send it to her. I managed to do so with it going unseen.

Neji was getting up off the floor now, still looking irritated. Naruto was a light shade of pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was stuck between three people who all looked annoyed, because of him. Temari was eager to check her phone when it vibrated. Her nimble thumbs clicked on the message and her turquoise eyes greedily read the message. I could see a bit of glimmer in her eyes when she read it. This made my stomach feel funny, in a good way of course.

* * *

Well that is all I'm typing for today. I feel writers block building up though D: Inbox me some ideas, favorite, follow, subscribe, and comment! C: Thanks everyone!


End file.
